


Strawberry Flavor

by heburns (orphan_account)



Category: POCKETDOLZ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Sloppy Makeouts, gyulcat, i saw a drabble so I Had To, short but strong-ish, softest boys, very simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heburns
Summary: Wooseok puts on some chapstick. That's the plot.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Strawberry Flavor

Wooseok was finished dressing up, his red sweater that's way too big for him covering his upper body and hands, completed with black pants and red converse.

"Hm, how do I look?" Wooseok turns around and asks his boyfriend.

"You look _really_ good, we're just going to watch frozen 2, though?" Hangyul responds, walking over to Wooseok.

"Well it's still a date, so I have to look good nonetheless." Hangyul wrapped his arms around Wooseok's waist.

"You're always the prettiest to me no matter how you look like."

Wooseok beams at that, he truly loves the man behind him. "Thank you Gyullie. I love you a lot."

He could feel Hangyul smiling at him from behind. "You're welcome babe. I love you the most."

Wooseok moves his hands to where Hangyul's hands are on his waist, placing his bigger ones on top of his. "I only need to spray perfume and put on some chapstick though. Then I'm finished and we can go see frozen 2."

Hangyul let's go of Wooseok's waist and Wooseok immediately regrets saying that because he misses the warmth already.

After spraying perfume Wooseok grabs the chapstick on his desk and checks the package. "What flavor is it?" Hangyul asks.

"It says strawberry here, that must sound tasty if I'm gonna be honest." Wooseok opens the package and places the chapstick on his lips, making sure he doesn't miss a single spot.

Hangyul looks at Wooseok and the sight is endearing, really. Wooseok is all pretty and red for him, and now his lips are slightly red too. "Can I try it?"

"Oh! Sure." Wooseok walks over and extends his hand to give Hangyul the chapstick.

Hangyul places both his hands on Wooseok's sides of his faces and pulls him in for a short kiss, making sure some of the chapstick gets off Wooseok's soft lips so it ends up on his own instead.

After pulling away he licks his lips trying to taste it and smell the flavor. "Oh wow it does taste good."

By now Wooseok has stopped functioning, even though he doesn't want to admit it. Hangyul wanted to beam at the sight in front of him if it weren't for his brain telling him to just shut up and kiss him again.

So, he does. Hangyul strides forwards again and places his hands on Wooseok's waist, pulling him forward in his chest. Wooseok does the same, putting his hands on Hangyul's waist.

It's sweet, really. Hangyul loves gestures like these and he knows Wooseok does too. They're quite the sappy and simple couple if you asked them.

Wooseok has his face hidden in the crook of Hangyul's neck, so he removes one hand that's placed on Wooseok's waist in his hair and plays with it softly. Hangyul kisses his scalp softly and after 7 kisses he moves his hand from his hair to his jaw, tapping softly. He didn't need to do more because Wooseok moved away from his neck, looking back at Hangyul, anticipating eyes.

Both hands back on Wooseok's waist, Hangyul pulled him closer again and kisses his forehead, then the spot next to his ear, then the crook of his lips, and then finally he places his lips onto Wooseok's, slightly tilting his head in the progress.

Hangyul can feel Wooseok's desperation, trying to gain dominance and to move this further, but he feels like playing with him a little bit tonight, so he does not intend to take it further than kissing.

But Wooseok pulls back, pout on his face. "Let me shove my tongue inside of your mouth, dick." 

Hangyul starts laughing. "Well, which one of the options is it? The mouth or the dick?"

"Mouth, we're not fucking tonight." Wooseok rolls his eyes.

"Too bad." Hangyul couldn't say more before he's shoved against the wall by Wooseok, feeling soft lips against his own again. This time Hangyul opens his mouth slightly and Wooseok finally takes that as a cue to slide his tongue in, exploring Hangul's mouth.

They're both far too gone, exploring each other's mouths as if it's the first time they started kissing.

Hangyul is getting a little bit too bothered, their kiss way too messy and steamy so he pulls away, meeting sight with another one of Wooseok's pouts.

"I loved what we were doing here but we have a date to go to and I don't want to miss frozen 2."

Wooseok scoffs. "Cockblocker."

Hangyul laughs, seeing the fake hurt expression on Wooseok's face. Fake hurt indeed, because Wooseok intertwines their hands and pulls him to the mirror, redoing putting on the chapstick that was all removed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short but I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> I have a Twitter AU ongoing on twt, so to everyone who has twitter / is interested, it's a yohangyul au! You can find me on @x1blog , it's my pinned ^^


End file.
